The invention relates to devices for dispensing of liquid in measured quantities. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for the dosed dispensing of liquid from a storage container through a delivery tube which extends out of a lower pouring chamber, the dispensing taking place upon the second turning upside down, a cup-shaped housing being provided which is divided by a transverse wall into an upper chamber and a lower pouring-dosing chamber, the pouring-dosing chamber and the upper chamber being in communication with each other through a flow hole, which transverse wall is traversed by a feed tube which opens above it and above which there is the delivery tube and adjacent which there is an air passage which extends through the transverse wall.
Such a device is known from Federal Republic of Germany OS 32 14 186. In that case, feed tube, delivery tube and air passage lie on a diametral line. The corresponding position determines the direction of tilt for delivery. In the case of storage containers having a specific position for grasping, the corresponding manner of handling is clearly predetermined. Errors in handling may occur, however, in the case, for instance, of storage containers which are of rotational symmetry, unless a clearly apparent marking is provided.
The object of the present invention is to develop a device of this type in a manner which is simple to manufacture and advantageous in use and in such a way that a rapid delivery of the dose is obtained regardless of the tilted position.